gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Masterpogihaha
This user has moved to Grand Theft Wiki. Inquiries are to be done there. ::::::::::::If ever you post on my talk page, I will reply on your talk page, and not on mine. Userpage Like Mine Hi, Thanks for coming to me! At the top of you user page, you should have these links: Edit Profile | Upload Avatar | My Watchlist | Friends' Activity |Contributions| Wiki userpage. Click Wiki userpage, and then make your userpage in there. Then go back to your regular user page and click the yellow Use wiki userpage button in the top right corner. You (and other users) can view your old one at any time by clicking the Social Profile button at the top (have a look at mine). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :It's good to see you found out how to use userboxes. I was wondering if you were going to ask me how. Just in case you don't know, a list of userboxes can be found here. You can also make your own. Just ask me if you want to make your own, as there are two ways. One makes it for the wiki (so you only make that if alot of users will use it) and the other you simply make on your userpage. Also, I would put the userboxes at the top of the page (put them at the top of the edit box, they will be pushed right and the info underneath will be on the left (it won't wreck your userpage)). :The other optional thing is a (click that link to find out how to make one, or see the bottom of my userpage to see what it looks like). :Also, you didn't set it as your default userpage using the yellow button. Personally, I think not enough users use custom userpages. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Image deletion Can someone please delete the image I uploaded (Blackfield.jpg)? Thank you. Didn't know there was already one Blackfield Stadium picture. Masterpogihaha 11:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Changing E-Mail You can change your e-mail at the "My Preferences" link, which you can access by clicking on the drop down tab after your user name in the top left hand side of the screen. A-Dust 17:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Thank you for notifying me. I've now changed one page into a walkthrough, which is the plan for all missions, and added a cleanup template to the other. A-Dust 01:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright It's not copyright if you copy from somewhere else on THIS wiki. It is done by alot of users (even staff) when creating pages that will be similar in the end anyway. In fact, it is a good way to maintain Consistency. Thanks for asking though, and make sure you don't make the mistake of leaving in some of the info from the old article (I've done that)! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Clay/Clay Simons Thanks for saying, I've now changed that. A-Dust 14:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Manchez How to get the Manchez and where is bumps and grinds mission Promotion Nomination Hi Masterpogihaha. I have seen the message on your user page, however I would like you to consider becoming staff on this wiki. You obviously know your way around here, and this would give you the tools to be able to help out a little more efficiently. There is no real time commitment to be staff, but every little helps. Check out GTA Wiki:Promotion/Masterpogihaha to let us know whether you would consider this. Gboyers talk 19:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have been promoted to Moderator. You now have the rights to move pages, rollback edits, and patrol edits. Moderators are users on GTA Wiki who have been trusted with additional tools to keep the Wiki clean - they are are trusted helpers, rather than having "power" or "authority" over other users. I hope you can live up to your own expectations of being a role model for the other users of this wiki, and I wish you the best of luck. Remember to check out Tasks and the Staff Noticeboard, and you can now use on your userpage if you wish. Gboyers talk 17:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I created Wikihunt, and we really could use some help. Do you think we could partner up by posting a link to each other's wiki on our homepages? Kperfekt BURN!!! 10:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Template:Redirect Hello, I did something wrong whit the Template:Redirect, can you undo my edits in that Template or do something else, I was in the wrong Wiki and I'm sorry about this. (Template:Redirect) --Option 16:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Mission Pages Hi. I see you edited Payback (GTA CW). I attempted to lay a basic layout on how mission pages should be here. If you think you disagree with some of the stuff there, please reply.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects? Hey hows it going? Just wanted to ask you; can non-staff create redirects to a page (as in say, if somone types the word Firetruck into the search box it redirects them to Fire Truck) if so how do you do it? Or can only staff do it? --Chimpso 14:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me! :D --Chimpso 03:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: User talk:ZS#Cognoscenti I've checked the Limousine article in Wikipedia, and found out the Maybach 62, which the Cognoscenti is primarily based on, is mentioned and pictured in the page, suggesting that this class of car is within the "limousine" range, as are other long luxury sedans that do not compare in length to those of your typical sedan-based limo. It's all in the "Modern limousine" section. - ZS 18:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Dealing with Vandals Hey, thanks for your help with dealing with the vandal. However, please be aware of our NSFV policy, and leave only factual and direct messages on their talk page. Gboyers talk 14:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ........hi masterpogihaha..can you be my friend?....(lol) ... Renaming Categories Hi, I just renamed Category:Street Races in Grand Theft Auto Vice City to Category:Street Races in GTA Vice City as you suggested in the template. I noticed that your edit summary when you added the move template was, "I can't move categories..." Just a note that you can't actually move a category. To rename a category, you need to change the category in each article, then create the new category, and mark the old category with so that an Administrator can delete it. The reason is because of the way categories work; simply moving the category would leave each page in the old one, because their code doesn't change. I know that it was a long time ago that you added that move template, so you might know this by now, but I'm letting you know just in case (I once thought the same thing)! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Categories :I need to ask you something, are there any differences in the three categories:Police, Law Enforcement, and Police Departments?--Gta-mysteries 05:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Home Coming and a more general question Thanks. I thought it would be a bit presumptuous to remove the clean-up tag as I'm still not too sure what the articles on missions should look like. Is there a policy on it? I had a look around but couldn't see one. For example, should the mission scripts always be put on a sub-page or is it dependant on how long the article is? Agent452 15:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Should this be deleted? Mansions in the GTA series - I already told the creator of the page that his info is irrelevant, but he said it's just for fun. Haruhi Suzumiya 12:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You know me XD add me as your friend Hi, i want to be a moderator, what can i do to do? -- 01:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Trainers How does one use a trainer...I do not understand...T-888 11:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Rural area template I think that the template is necessary and looks great. As you've said, we have one for each city and for districts etc, that we should have one for the countryside and the different towns and areas. A-Dust 20:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) NRG 900 stoppie deleted Why did you take away my edit on NRG 900 about the fact that NRG 900 can do stoppie longer than 150 metres? I had done stoppie more than 150 metres with the NRG 900 in GTA4, TLAD and TBOGT.Seasabotuer 05:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Categorization Hey, thanks for informing me about that, it was something I genuinly did not know. Oh well, categorys have never been my strong points :). Chimpso (Talk) 07:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) hey PINOY ka ba? bakit masterpogihaha pangalan mo? and thank u sa reminder. pwede ba tagalugin mo pag magrereply ka sa talk page ko. MABUHAYGta4bigfan 02:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Zero Well he has a strong affictions (sp) with San Fierro Triads. User:Chiro9 THANK YOU! Dude, seriously, thanks a lot for reversing Ymcfadden's edits. I was basically the only one doing it.HoboHunter28 14:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC)HoboHunter28 Promotion You've been a moderator here for a year now, so I am more than happy to promote you to Administrator with immediate effect. Congratulations, and keep up the good work! Gboyers talk 07:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on being promoted to Administrator. It has definitely been overdue to promoting you after the year you've spent moderating. I hope you find new uses out of your newly given tools, and continue to edit well. :) --Gta-mysteries'' 12:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' :Ditto, congrats, I actually put you up for promotion but Gboyers gave you a direct. Nice job man, you will definetly make a great admin :). Chimpso (Talk) 13:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :huy congrats. haha. panu ka naging admin diba moderator ka? Gta4bigfan 13:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks to all. @Gta4bigfan, look up. Masterpogihaha 13:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i made a new page gta4bigfan pwede ba tayong maging friends.paano ba maging friends. gusto ko ding maging friend si gboyers, zs at chimpso. Gta4bigfan 13:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry but I only wanted to deleted that last phrase, not all the previous Trivia, now I put it again without this last: "what do you think?, I`m very detail?"...only I notify you...please answer me...I am new here and I don`t want to cause problems or troubles, thanks and sorry for mi bad English, you do not know that it's hard work. because it was redundant? but if I've seen a lot of redundancy in difference "Trivias" across this wiki. How illogical YOU think what I wrote? give me a real answer, not "Because It Was redundant" I will put in the Phoenix article I put it but I don`t know how to delete an article, Can i do that? only entering to edit section of the article and I can delte what I want ?(If it seems illogical or not applicable) well..thanks What I can not do is add a section like "Trivia" "See also" "Reward" "Mission" and so on.How does it do? Hey thanks very much for the warm welcome, I'll be sure to come to you for any help I may need.Proud Fool 13:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Can You help Me out? Hey Masterpogihaha I want to ask you a question. I have been talking to Gta-mysteries about the promotion process and he says that I should talk to you because you were a moderator for a long time. I want to know if I am ready for a moderator? I have been working on community cleanup like crazy and I am listed to be working on the wanted pages section and have created a lot of pages from it. If i'm not ready can you teach me a little? Thanks. GTA4LIFE 20:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Opps Hey, sorry about that little mix up there. It seems that our edits were conflicting causing me to edit the re-direct page when you had already moved it. Anyways, thanks for fixing my typographical errors and moving that page :). Chimpso (Talk) 03:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) to masterpogihaha from the groooooooooove hello masterpogihaha please create a san andreas future cars page masterpogihaha ok? now i need to show you what the dreams i got all my dreams in gta san andreas are 1: import/export cars 2: wheel arch angels 3: end of the line mission 4: race tournaments and my love dream vehicles in gta san andreas are 1: uranus 2: jester 3: flash 4: sultan 5: elegy 6: stratum 7: kart 8: infernus 9: buffalo 10: alpha 11: blade 12: banshee 13: slamvan 14: rhino 15: bandito 16: super gt 17: turismo 18: bf injection 19: hotknife 20: hustler and some other vehicles i missed them JOIN THIS from Gta4bigfan i have sucessfully created a new wiki gta fan fiction wiki. tell them to others url: http://gta-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Fan_Fiction_Wiki the guy should be able to swim. hey how's it going! hello Masterpogihaha, i've been on other wikis so you dont need to remind me about the signature thing. i will try to fix any articles that need some editingTheAgeofRockstar 15:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Help! i need help writing/editing the article: vice city in the Gta 3 era because someone didn't write about vice port. i dont know how to organize thisTheAgeofRockstar 16:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) San Andreas Categories I just noticed you deleted the Category:Districts by Flint County, Category:Districts in Bone County, and Category:Districts in Red County. Might I ask why? Really those were re-made to be consistent with all the others which had the districts, and places categories in the cities. Kind of complicated to me really. --Gta-mysteries Talk 19:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Good point, Thanks for that, I'm starting to see the the purpose of them. Out of curiosity, what would have to say about Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas, and Category:Places in San Andreas? This is something else that's puzzling me. --Gta-mysteries Talk 04:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Tanks (GTA SA) There are 2 tanks, Rhino and SWAT and another one, Medusa, based on T-90 Battle Tank but this one is only the modification.--Videogamer13([[User talk:Videogamer13|'talk']]). August 20, 2010 (UTC). GTA SA Mission Pages I want to know about the conditions of mission failure in any GTA SA missions?. So I need to edit on the infobox what's a kinds of conditions of mission failure scripts. --Videogamer13(talk). August 30, 2010 (UTC). I edited on the infobox on GTA SA mission pages by adding the conditions of mission failure on the infobox but the section of video walkthrough wikitable is changed automatically. Thanks for editing back on video walkthrough section and keep investigating. --Videogamer13(talk). August 30, 2010 (UTC). Can you delete: http://gta.wikia.com/User:Gta4bigfan/Grand_Theft_Auto:_The_Time_of_Confidence and http://gta.wikia.com/User:Gta4bigfan/Grand_Theft_Auto:_The_Secrets_of_the_Land Hey, : I just want you to know that I cancelled two of my unofficial projects namely, Grand Theft Auto: The Time of Confidence and Grand Theft Auto: The Secrets of the Land. ::::::::::::: Thank You, ::::::::::::: Gta4bigfan 06:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete... Hi. I made an edit to the page Publicity tour "added another solution" and you deleted it. By the way: the solution was to use the flying vehicle cheat and fly around for a while until the bomb is disarmed. I just wanted to know why you deleted it. I don't accept people who disagree with me. Thanks. Shayanshaffey 12:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for answering. But if you say this wiki does not support the use of cheats, then why does it provide them? By the way: Cheats are a way to progress in the game if the player is stuck, like divorce. PS: don't tell me you never cheat in GTA Thanks. Shayanshaffey 10:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Nice speech! I think i lost and you were right (It hurts to admit that). Thanks end of Why did you delete..''. ''Shayanshaffey 10:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) GTA 5 producer Can you ask the producer of GTA 5 by Rockstar Games to make GTA vehicle model maker makes a Marauder plane based on AC-130H combat plane?. --Videogamer13 16:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC)